The Sandess Story Contest:Por que no se la di
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Edward Y Bella están escondidos en la montaña esperando el ataque de Victoria, lo que jamás llegó a pensar Edward, sería como su amor desaparecería ante sus ojos bajo las manos de su enemiga. "The Sandess Story Contest" Registrada en Safe creative


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:** Por que no se la di

**Autor: Desam13noaynessie**

**Pareja: Edward-Bella**

**Summary: Edward Y Bella están escondidos en la montaña esperando el ataque de Victoria, lo que jamás llegó a pensar Edward, sería como su amor desaparecería ante sus ojos bajo las manos de su enemiga. **

**Rating: M**

**Número de palabras: 2.646**

**Porque no se la di…**

La vida no está compuesta de años que pasan en vano. Sino de pequeños instantes. Son momentos aislados, momentos que marcaran un antes y un después, momentos, que al fin y al cabo, cambiaran el mundo que conoces.

Sentía la respiración de Bella contra mi espalda, estaba agitada, nerviosa. Lo sentía. Lo olía en el ambiente.

La sonrisa de triunfo de victoria relampagueaba frente a mí. Su cabello rojo solo era una manifestación de la rabia que la invadía. Venganza era la única palabra que contenía su mente. Su plan estaba bien trazado. Riley se ocuparía de mi mientras ella tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a Bella lo suficiente para matarla.

No, jamás se lo permitiría. Mi destino no importaba, me enfrentaría a ambos y no vacilaría, si perecía en el intento habría merecido la pena el sacrificio, Bella estaba en esa situación por mi culpa y se lo debía.

Mi existencia era ella, todo mi mundo era ella.

La eternidad es demasiado larga incluso para mí y por mi egoísmo, quise tener estos años junto a mi Bella, robándoselos, quitándoselos de su vida. Alejándola de su humanidad, introduciéndola en un mundo demasiado peligroso para ella.

Era un egoísta pero la soledad no era fácil de soportar. Ella me hizo experimentar lo que es el amor, lo que es depender de alguien, lo que es que el aire que respiras solo te sepa a ella, que quieras vivir solo por ver una vez más su cara.

Pero jamás pensé en ella ni en las consecuencias que esto traería. Me juré a mi mismo que jamás le quitaría su alma, que jamás la condenaría a la noche eterna. Viviría su humanidad con ella, disfrutaría de los años que pudiese estar junto a ella y cuando todo terminase…buscaría mi final.

Riley se movió ligeramente, mi mirada se centró en victoria. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en mi espalda, en Bella. Un sentimiento parecido a la locura se apoderó de mí. Jamás permitiría que se acercase a ella.

Volví los ojos hacia riley, este miraba con desconfianza. En su mente aparecían imágenes de él y victoria, el chico no era tonto y sabía de sobra que Vistoria no había sido sincera con él. Allí estaba mi oportunidad.

Riley. Sabes que ella te miente. Ella no te quiere, te ha traído porque sabe que yo te mataré y así no tendrá que seguir manteniendo su fachada ¿no lo ves? Sí, eso ya lo sabes. – su mente dudaba, estaba encontrando sentido a sus palabras. Bien, eso es lo que quería.

Los labios de victoria se tensaron hasta formar una línea recta en su rostro. Sabía que Riley estaba a punto de ceder y abandonarla.

Hay otras formas de vivir Riley. No todo es sangre y dolor, hay otras muchas maneras. –seguía intentándolo, él debía desaparecer de allí para que pudiese encargarme de Victoria.

Me separé un poco de Bella. Eche una rápida mirada a victoria, se había percatado de esa pequeña brecha que había abierto entre mi cuerpo y el de Bella. Pero aunque lo intentase, estaba preparado para protegerla si pretendía moverse.

No le hagas caso. Él es el que miente, ya te avisé de sus truquitos mentales. Riley sabes que yo te quiero. –en su mente podía leer perfectamente el asco que sentía al pronunciar esas palabras.

Riley la miró y esta le sonrió. Acto seguido se puso en posición de ataque. Había decidido creer a Victoria y pelearía.

El aire se hizo doloroso al pasar por mis pulmones. Por un momento tenía miedo. Mi garganta ardía a causa de la fragancia de Bella entrando por ella ¿y si era la última vez que la olía? No, no debía pensar eso.

Nadie le haría daño, absolutamente nadie.

De pronto un rugido sonó en el bosque. Seth, lo reconocí al instante ¿Qué hacia aquí ese pequeño insensato? Le había mandado a casa.

_La acción está aquí, asique no me pienso ir los_ pensamientos de Seth eran claros y en menos de tres segundos estaba a mi lado en posición de ataque.

Notaba como Bella se tensaba a mis espaldas. Tuve la necesidad de darme la vuelta y disculparme por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Jamás hubiese querido que Bella presenciase a mi bestia interior en acción, pero era la única manera de salvarle la vida.

Miré rápidamente a Seth y este asintió. Se lanzó contra Riley y lo tumbó.

Me centré en victoria y avance despacio hacia ella. Esta se adentraba en el bosque, tenía la intención de escapar. Pero no se lo iba a permitir, no iba a perseguirnos más. Acabaría con ella en ese momento, jamás volvería a amenazar a Bella.

Despacio fui avanzando a hacia ella, un pequeño siseo salía de su pecho. Bien. Estaba pensando en atacar, Seth tenía más o menos controlado a Riley, solo necesitaba un par de minutos para poder deshacerme de victoria y ocuparme luego de Riley.

Sin previo aviso victoria saltó y yo la seguí. No iba a dejarla huir. Ella intentaba pasar por encima de mi posición, pero al ser más rápido siempre conseguía detener sus oportunidades para huir.

De su mente había desaparecido cualquier idea de liquidar a Bella, ahora solo quería desaparecer de allí lo antes posible. La tenía acorralada.

Seguimos bailando por las copas de los arboles. Hubo algunos momentos en los que fui capaz de agarrarla, pero siempre se soltaba. Hasta que conseguí engancharla por un brazo y la retuve.

Caímos al suelo, ella estaba de rodillas y yo estaba listo para arrancarle el brazo cuando un profundo aullido me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

Seth estaba tirado en el suelo y herido mientras riley, al que le faltaba un brazo, se acercaba hacia él con la boca peligrosamente abierta. Agarré con más fuerza a victoria y empuje su cuerpo lanzándolo por el aire.

Ese segundo que me daría seria el suficiente para ocuparme de Riley mientras Seth se levantaba. Corrí lo más que pude y me lancé contra el vampiro cayendo encima de él.

Sentí a victoria moverse y me dispuse a saltar contra ella de nuevo. Agaché las rodillas para coger impulso, cuando salté caí al suelo. Riley me había agarrado por el tobillo con la única mano que tenia aun pegada al cuerpo.

En ese instante el mundo se detuvo. Lo que pasó después vino a cámara lenta.

Asesté una patada a Riley para que me soltase, mire su rostro mientras lo hacía y vi el dolor. Un crujido detuvo el muerto corazón que yacía en mi pecho. Temeroso giré el rostro y el mundo se me cayó encima.

Victoria estaba sobre Bella. No veía su cuerpo tan solo sus piernas dobladas por el hueco que dejaban las de victoria.

Me sentí torpe, el silencio me abrumaba. Silencio, y más silencio taladrando mi mente. Su corazón, parado, no latía, no había vida en ella.

Me levanté torpemente, victoria me sonrió y dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida de mi amor sobre la empedrada arena mientras desaparecía entre la maleza.

Me acerqué temeroso. Eso era un sueño, debía ser un sueño aquello no podía estar sucediendo no, ella no podía estar… muerta.

Caí de rodillas junto a su cuerpo, sentía todo mi ser temblar de miedo. Miré su rostro, estaba tranquilo. A agarré por los hombros y comencé a moverla.

Bella mi amor ¡Bella! Respóndeme por favor mi amor…Bella. –mi cuerpo entero lloraba, pero mis ojos seguían secos.

Acerqué los labios a su cuello y la mordí, bebí su sangre y la odie. Estaba fría como un tempano, su cuerpo empezaba a palidecer aun mas. ¡Reacciona! Mi mente le gritaba pero mi boca no se movía.

Volví a morderla en el cuello, en las muñecas, en la parte interna de los codos. En todos los lugares donde el flujo sanguíneo era más fuerte, pero nada, solo frio y silencio.

No reaccionaba, no podía hacerlo. Esto era un sueño, una mala pesadilla. Había imaginado tantas veces que eso sucedía y ahora no podía estar pasando de verdad.

Quería llorar, gritar, vengarme… pero nada de eso le devolvería la vida, nada de lo que hiciese iba a devolverme al amor de mi existencia, nada.

Dolido y destruido como estaba lo único que pude hacer fue coger el cuerpo sin vida de mi amada y acunarlo en mis brazos. No podía pensar en nada, mi mente estaba en blanco por primera vez en cien años.

Acunaba a Bella sin descanso. Mis ojos querían llorar pero no podían hacerlo. Las imágenes de su muerte empezaron a asolarme la mente, la había visto morir y no había podido salvarla, ella estaba así por mi culpa. Bella había muerto por mi culpa.

Lo siento mi vida, lo siento. Perdóname por ser el causante de que tus días hayan llegado hoy a su fin. Mi amor te seguiré, iré a donde tu estés te encontraré. Bella lo siento, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… - mis palabras se desvanecían como todo mi ser.

Estaba desmoronándome por momentos, quería desaparecer, quería morir con ella, quería cambiar nuestra situación. Tendría que ser yo el que estuviese muerto no ella, ella no lo merecía. Ella era demasiado buena para ese destino.

Sentí como Riley se levantaba y se colocaba tras de mí.

Mátame. –le supliqué con la voz rota. –mátame y acaba con esta agonía por favor, deshazte de mi. – Riley salió corriendo.

No le miré en ningún momento, solo tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Bella mientras lo acunaba entre mis brazos. No, no podía estar pasando, no era real.

_¡Ah, destrucción, qué pronto te insinúas en la mente de un desesperado! Ah, mi amor, mi esposa, la Muerte, que robó la dulzura de tu aliento, no ha rendido tu belleza, no te ha conquistado. En tus labios y mejillas sigue roja tu enseña de belleza, y la Muerte aún no ha izado su pálida bandera. ¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer que la incorpórea Muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante? Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré el yugo de las estrellas enemigas de esta carne harta de mundo, oh! ojos mirad por última vez, brazos dad vuestro ultimo abrazo y vosotros labios puertas del aliento sellad con legitimo beso una concesión sin miedo a la muerte rapaz._

Sin ningún motivo aparente, cité los últimos versos de Romeo y Julieta, nuestra historia, nuestro destino. Dos amantes destinados a morir a causa de su amor prohibido.

Muerte, la ansiaba con demasiado fervor, la necesitaba. Acabar con todo era la única solución, iría donde ella estuviese, pagaría la penitencia de su amor, de no haberla protegido, de mi egoísmo.

Ese egoísmo que había matado lo único que he amado en la vida, maldito fuera, era un monstruo sin alma, ella jamás debía de haberme conocido, jamás debía dejar que nuestros caminos se cruzasen, ella debía de haber seguido con su vida sin mí y ahora, no estaría así.

Hijo…- mi padre, su mano sobre mi hombro y yo, no podía moverme, no podía reaccionar.

Oía los sollozos ahogados de mi madre a mis espaldas. Oía las mentes de toda mi familia, pero era lejano, todo era demasiado lejano.

¡asesino! –la voz de Jacob me asoló por completo. Él avanzaba hacia mí dispuesto a matarme pero Emmett lo sujetó al igual que toda su manada. Jacob se transformó en lobo, pero aun así, sus compañeros le retuvieron.

Mátame. –le supliqué. – soy un asesino. Acabar conmigo como yo he acabado con ella ¡lo merezco! ¡hacedlo! –les grite.

Hijo… - la voz rota de mi padre de nuevo. No quería compasión, quería que la vengasen y matasen a su asesino, quería que acabasen conmigo.

Los brazos de mi hermano intentaron levantarme, pero yo aferraba el cuerpo de Bella con fuerza, no iba a soltarlo, jamás me separaría de ella, jamás.

Mi padre se agachó y me abrazó por la espalda, me removí inquieto. No quería que me tocasen, nadie debía hacerlo yo estaba sucio, era un asesino, había matado lo que más amaba en mi vida, no merecía nada.

De pronto la realidad de mis palabras me abrumó. Bella estaba muerta, no volvería. Jamás escucharía su risa de nuevo, no volvería a escuchar su voz ni a ver sus ojos mirándome. No volvería a embriagarme con su olor ni volvería a escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerándose cuando me tenía cerca.

Jamás volvería a abrir los ojos.

Me puse en pie de un salto, el cuerpo de Bella calló sobre la arena y yo me alejaba de él hacia atrás despacio, mirando mis manos, mirando lo que había acabado con ella, mirando lo que había provocado todo.

Mi padre se agachó rápidamente sobre Bella y le tomó el pulso.

¡está muerta! – grité fuera de mí- ¡está muerta! ¡yo la maté! Jamás volverá a abrir los ojos, jamás volverá a mirarme…

No digas eso Edward… -mi madre se acercaba hacia mí.

No les miré más y corrí. Huí de aquel lugar lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitían.

Dolor, muerte, desesperación. Más dolor y más. Jamás cesaba solo aumentaba, me invadía por completo, me mataba en vida.

Deseaba que mi corazón latiese para poder detenerlo para siempre, deseé necesitar el aire para respirar y poder ahogarme, desee no ser inmortal y poder saltar desde un acantilado y acabar con todo.

Acababa de perder mi vida. Todo mi ser se había ido con ella en el momento que exhaló su último aliento, todo lo que soy y lo que seré dependía de ella y ahora, no me quedaba nada.

Me abandoné a mi suerte. No sé cuánto tiempo corrí. Solo sé que acabé sentado a los pies de un árbol. Quería dejarme morir allí, que todo desapareciese, que el infierno viniese a por mí y me hiciese pagar por mis errores.

Pero la vida no era benevolente ni en eso. La noche daba paso al día y este volvía a dar paso a la noche. Y yo, muerto en vida, sin aliento en mi cuerpo, sin una pizca de fuerza que me sostuviese, me dejé morir allí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? Era inocente, ella no lo merecía, ella no debía de haber muerto. Ella tan pura y buena. Sus ojos aun se clavaban en mí como si me estuviese mirando, como si la tuviese enfrente.

La veía, extendía mi mano hacia ella, pero no la sujetaba. No se movía. Solo estaba frente a mi quieta, sin vida, mirándome con odio. Asesino me llamaba, me lo repetía a cada segundo. Ella sabía que yo al había matado.

Si la hubiese convertido… si hubiese sido más egoísta. Si mi egoísmo iba a matarla de todas maneras, porque tuve que ser decente. Si ella hubiese sido un monstruo sin alma como yo, aun seguiría con vida, aun tendría a mi ángel junto a mí.

Era un rastrero, ni siquiera con su muerte mi egoísmo cesaba, todo lo contrario. Quería tenerla de nuevo a mi lado, no me importaba absolutamente nada mas, la quería, la necesitaba. Dolía demasiado su perdida.

Hubiese cambiado mi inmortalidad por una vida junto a ella, porque me diesen la oportunidad de ser merecedor de su amor, porque nunca lo fui. Jamás lo había sido.

Encontré su tumba en el cementerio de Fork, y me senté junto a su lapida. Mi única idea era morir, pero moriría a su lado, sufriría mi condena, moriría de hambre, sufriría hasta el último minuto de mis días, y luego, el infierno seria mi castigo y ella mi ángel, se encargaría de impartirlo desde el cielo al cual perteneció siempre.

Te amaré hasta el último de mis días, le juré.

* * *

Si os gusta este one para el concurso, votar.. un beso y gracias


End file.
